


Flatline

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Hospitalization, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: Tweek Tweak is braindead after a suicide attempt. Craig has to come to terms with the fact that his plug is going to be pulled.





	Flatline

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains descriptions of suicide. Please read with caution if you feel you may be triggered by that.  
> This is very short.

Craig hesitantly walks into the hospital. He asks the receptionist what room Tweek Tweak is in. He goes up two floors, then walks the halls as quietly as possible until reaching room 206.

Tweek lies in a hospital bed. His mother and father sit beside him, his mother weeping. They look like they haven't gotten any sleep for days. Tweek is pale, he looks nearly dead. However, his body is still living. His brain is not. 

Tweek hung himself with a belt from his ceiling fan on May 23rd at 9:46 p.m. He was discovered by his mother who came into his room to kiss him goodnight. He was still alive, but the belt cut off all of the nerves down his spine, severing his spinal cord. 

Craig hovers in the doorway for a moment, watching Tweek's shallow breathing. Tweek's father looks up at him.   
“Oh, Craig. Hello.” He says. His voice is rough. He sounds exhausted. Craig doesn't answer.   
“We… we've decided on something very difficult.”  
Craig's heart stops. He knows what Richard is going to say. He wishes he was deaf.   
“We… we're… we're going to pull the plug, Craig.” Richard's voice is a whisper. The sound is caught in his throat. 

Craig wants to scream. He wants to drop to the floor and sob until he can't sob anymore. But he's frozen. His legs buckle beneath him. He finds himself on the ground. His vision starts fading in and out, and the room feels like it's spinning. Tweek's mother's crying becomes louder. 

“You… you can stay in the room to say your final goodbyes when it happens, if you'd like. It's scheduled to happen this afternoon.”  
Craig shakily stands. He tiptoes over to Tweek's nearly lifeless body. He holds his hand. Tweek doesn't hold it back. Craig cries, and presses a kiss to Tweek's forehead. He leaves the room soon after without saying a word. 

He knows what's going to happen. As he walks to his car, he knows that they're probably doing it already. He tries not to think about it. He tries not to think of the deafening sound of the flatline, solidifying that Tweek Tweak, his love, his light, his joy, is now dead. He sits in his car. He doesn't turn it on. He doesn't cry. He doesn't scream. He sits at the wheel. He feels numb.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sad I'm sorry  
> My seasonal depression is kicking my ass and I wanted to vent  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
